Ravenpaw
Ravenpaw is a sleek,Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 47 skinnyRevealed in Battles of the Clans, page 15 black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, a white-tipped tail, and green eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy'' :Ravenpaw is seen as one of the four apprentices of ThunderClan. He is seen stripping a leaf from its stalk when his brother, Dustpaw, attacks him. Ravenpaw jumps into the air in surprise. Bluestar thinks that he has been nervous since he was a kit, as it took his mother a half a moon to coax him out of the nursery. She hopes that by giving him Tigerclaw as a mentor, he will gain courage. ''Firestar's Quest :Ravenpaw appears briefly when Firestar visits him on the way to the Moonstone, and later when Firestar and Sandstorm are going to find the lost Clan, SkyClan. He and Barley welcome them into their barn for the night. In the Original Series Into the Wild :Ravenpaw is one of the Thunderclan cats that fights RiverClan at Sunningrocks. He is the first to run back to the ThunderClan camp, despite having been badly injured in the battle, and announces that Redtail is dead. He faints shortly afterwards, and Spottedleaf, the medicine cat, treats him. She concludes that his shoulder is badly injured, and he stays in Spottedleaf's den for awhile. Tigerclaw later jabs him, but is stopped by Spottedleaf, as that he has to stay still so he may recover and train. :Ravenpaw later becomes one of Firepaw's first friends in ThunderClan, besides Graypaw. Whenever Ravenpaw is around Tigerclaw, he is shown to become extremely jumpy and nervous.In one of Ravenpaw's hunting assessments, he is sent to Snakerocks and returns with an adder he killed.When he returns to camp and meets Graypaw and Firepaw, the snake wraps around Ravenpaw's neck and scares him. Another assessment sent by Tigerclaw to sneak into ShadowClan territory to hunt for prey, which is against the warrior code. Firepaw wants to tell Bluestar, saying that the mission was too dangerous. Ravenpaw protests, and asks Firepaw to not say anything. :Ravenpaw attends his first Gathering with Firepaw and Graypaw, and goes to find some of the other apprentices to talk to. Firepaw and Graypaw listen to Ravenpaw tell the story of the battle at Sunningrocks to some other apprentices, but Firepaw notices that Ravenpaw says that Redtail killed Oakheart, as the original story was that Oakheart had killed Redtail, and Tigerclaw had killed Oakheart for revenge. Firepaw asks Graypaw that, if Redtail killed Oakheart, who killed Redtail, but Graypaw is too interested in Ravenpaw's story to respond. :Ravenpaw accompanies Tigerclaw, Bluestar, Firepaw,and Graypaw to the Moonstone, and stands guard with Graypaw outside Mothermouth. On the way back, the cats are attacked by rats, and he is the first one to notice and get bit by a rat. He is terrified when Bluestar loses a life. :When Firepaw witnessed Tigerclaw telling Longtail and Darkstripe, that Ravenpaw is a traitor and sneaked away from him at the Moonstone, and went to ShadowClan's camp to tell them Bluestar was gone, Firepaw tells Ravenpaw, and he is shocked. :Later, Ravenpaw admits to Firepaw that he saw Tigerclaw kill Redtail, Tigerclaw had told Ravenpaw to go back to camp, but Ravenpaw stayed, and saw Tigerclaw commit the murder. :When Firepaw was sent to retrieve Yellowfang after Spottedleaf's murder and the stealing of Frostfur's kits, he brings Ravenpaw and Graypaw with him. On their way to find Yellowfang, Firepaw tells Graypaw what Ravenpaw told him, and the two take him away from the forest to live with Barley, a loner who has helped them previously, to keep Ravenpaw safe from Tigerclaw. Firepaw and Graypaw tell the Clan that Ravenpaw has been slain by a ShadowClan patrol, and he is then presumed dead by ThunderClan. Fire and Ice :Ravenpaw and Barley sees Fireheart and Graystripe bringing WindClan home. They offer the WindClan cats, Fireheart and Graystripe food and shelter for the night. Tallstar, the leader of WindClan, was grateful to Ravenpaw and Barley for their generous offer . Forest of Secrets :Fireheart and Graystripe sneak away to the barn after a Gathering to ask Ravenpaw about Oakheart's death; Ravenpaw says that the warrior was killed by a rockfall, not by Redtail as Fireheart had presumed when attempting to convince Bluestar of Tigerclaw's guilt earlier. Fireheart reveals the truth of where Ravenpaw is staying to Bluestar. At first she claims that maybe he was just not meant for life as a Clan cat, but only after she discovers the truth of Tigerclaw's treachery does she invite him back into the Clan. Ravenpaw, however, chooses to stay a loner with Barley, but promises to come and visit the Clan again. Though Fireheart finds himself questioning whether bringing Ravenpaw to Barley's farm was the right thing to do, he later discovers that it was for the best when he sees the formerly skinny and jumpy black tom as a calm, well-fed loner. Rising Storm :Ravenpaw returns to the forest in ''Rising Storm to tell Fireheart about a lost white kittypet with ThunderClan scent near his territory which turns out to be Fireheart's stolen apprentice and nephew Cloudpaw. He helps lure the dogs away from Sandstorm and Fireheart and leads the two towards Cloudpaw's kittypet home. He assists them when they are bringing Cloudpaw back. ''A Dangerous Path :Ravenpaw is asked by Onewhisker at Fireheart's suggestion to deliver a message to Bluestar to resolve peace from her accusations towards WindClan by meeting them at Fourtrees to discuss the disappearance of prey. He appears at the ThunderClan camp that night, and Fireheart reluctantly yet urgently leads him to Bluestar. She and Ravenpaw talk about this in private, and she comes to the decision that she would take a patrol to Fourtrees, but if there is no agreement, then ThunderClan will fight. Ravenpaw and Fireheart talk very briefly before Ravenpaw begins to travel back to the farm. The Darkest Hour :When Firestar returns from Mothermouth, Ravenpaw and Barley let them stay in the barn. Ravenpaw is seen hunting. :Ravenpaw helps Firestar and Graystripe save Mistyfoot, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw from Tigerstar's prison by acting like a TigerClan cat and telling the guard to the prison, Jaggedtooth, that Tigerstar wants to speak to him. Together, the three friends save the three RiverClan cats. :Later in the battle against BloodClan, Ravenpaw and Barley fight in the battle as LionClan warriors. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :He tells Brambleclaw that the sun-drown-place is real, thus pointing the journeying cats in the right direction. Ravenpaw has never been to the sun-drown-place but he has previously let many rogues and loners shelter in the barn and they told him about it. When he visits the ThunderClan camp to warn Firestar about the monsters Brambleclaw tells him about his dream and Ravenpaw thinks of the sun-drown-place. :He is also the first cat to warn Firestar of the huge monsters that are destroying trees when he pays the ThunderClan camp a visit. The monsters are mainly over near the barn and WindClan territory but he wanted to warn Firestar. Firestar says that it is not a problem and ignores the loner's warning. :Later in the book he gives shelter to the journeying cats before they go on their big quest. He and Barley also accompany the younger cats to the Moonstone, then he says good bye and the other cats leave. Dawn :He and Barley allow the Clans to shelter in the old den (where Firepaw, Graypaw, and Bluestar sheltered from the rat attack in Into the Wild) before they leave on the Great Journey, and Ravenpaw says his final goodbyes to his friends. He gives Firestar a rabbit as a parting gift and Firestar asks him to join them but he refuses. Firestar is depressed at this news because he is losing both Ravenpaw and Graystripe who are his two oldest friends. When the cats leave Ravenpaw and Barley watch them go and are very sad to see so many of their friends leave. In Power of Three Series The Sight :Although he didn't appear, in ''The Sight, Graystripe mentions meeting Ravenpaw, who is concerned about Firestar, and points him in the direction that the Clans traveled. Firestar is excited to hear about his old friend and asks Graystripe if Ravenpaw is okay. Graystripe says that the Twolegs in the forest had not affected the farm and that Ravenpaw and Barley were fine. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series ''Shattered Peace :Ravenpaw tells of the time when rogues come to the barn seeking shelter in leaf-bare. The leader of the rogues' mate, Minty gives birth to her kits, all of which become very fond of Ravenpaw. The kits make Ravenpaw homesick for ThunderClan, and he works his hardest to hunt for the cats and find the best playthings for the kits. Barley thinks that there's something strange about the cats, but Ravenpaw sticks up for the rogues. In Willie's plan to drive them both out, one of the Twolegplace cats reveals they were of BloodClan, and almost kills Ravenpaw, whose life is spared by Minty intervening. He suggests that Barley and him shelter at the Moonstone, and then receives a dream telling him ThunderClan would help them. A Clan in Need :Ravenpaw is first seen waking Barley up from a bad dream, which was about his life in BloodClan. He tells Barley they must go to ThunderClan, and that Firestar will help them. Barley reluctantly agrees, and they set off through WindClan territory, where they are stopped by a WindClan patrol. This patrol is headed by an unusually friendly Mudclaw, who tells Ravenpaw and Barley that a kit from their camp, Crowkit, had gone missing. Ravenpaw and Barley promise to keep an eye out for the kit, and they eventually find him playing around in Fourtrees. They look for the WindClan patrol, only to find they have confronted ThunderClan, and have accused them of stealing Crowkit. Ravenpaw and Barley announce that they had found him, which smooths everything over. The WindClan patrol thanks Ravenpaw and Barley and leaves with Crowkit. :Dustpelt then accuses Ravenpaw of being a WindClan spy, but he soon realizes how foolish it would be for a WindClan spy to want to see the leader, he leads Ravenpaw and Barley into the camp. Ravenpaw is greeted by several cats, including an easily distinguishable Brightheart, who orders an unseen cat to tell Firestar that he has visitors. Ravenpaw then meets Firestar's kits, Squirrelkit and Leafkit. Firestar soon comes out to see Ravenpaw, and over shared prey, Ravenpaw tells him everything that has happened with the rogue cats, and requests his help. Firestar is silent for a moment, then agrees to help them. Ravenpaw and Barley know there is something Firestar is not telling them, which is confirmed the next day when a warrior patrol comes back after being attacked by BloodClan cats. Firestar tells Ravenpaw and Barley that he will send a patrol to help them after they sort out the trouble with BloodClan. After that, Ravenpaw and Barley go hunting with Graystripe and Cloudtail. They are attacked by a BloodClan patrol, one of which seems to recognize Barley. After another ThunderClan patrol saves them from the BloodClan cats, Graystripe confronts Barley, asking him if he knows the BloodClan cat. Barley says he doesn't then runs off, with Graystripe staring after him. Later, Firestar and Graystripe both confront Barley, and ask if he knows where the BloodClan camp is. The Heart of a Warrior :Ravenpaw and Barley are seen in the ThunderClan camp. Ravenpaw is thinking about how great it is to be in the camp and also that Firestar will help them force the rogues out of their barn. Firestar asks Ravenpaw if he is ready to leave and he wakes Barley up to go. The cats on the patrol are Graystripe, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Brackenfur, and Bramblepaw. Ravenpaw is confident that the rogues won't stand a chance against the patrol. Ravenpaw and Barley both don't want to make a big deal out of leaving, but Squirrelkit and Leafkit both run out of the nursery making lots of noise. The rest of the Clan awakens and all wish them good luck. :The patrol leaves the camp and meet up with a WindClan patrol, including Deadfoot, and they also wish them good luck on their quest. Later, the patrol reaches the farm and they decide to set up camp. Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Brightheart, and Bramblepaw leave on a hunting patrol while the others scout the farm. They see Willie and Snapper leaving the barn, giving the ThunderClan cats a chance to slip in. They see Minty's kits playing with a mouse and Ravenpaw thinks to himself how wasteful and wrong it is. :Later, they all gather to discuss how they will drive the rogues out and Ravenpaw answers a few questions that Firestar asks. Ravenpaw shows concern for Barley because he knows it must be hard on him to lose his home. :The next morning, the patrol launches their attack. Ravenpaw is surprised when the chickens are frightened and make lots of noise as they go by. While they are crossing over a wall, Snapper spots them and Firestar orders to attack. They run into the barn and begin fighting in the darkness of the shadows. Ravenpaw's eyes adjust and is horrified as he realizes cats from BloodClan had followed them there and were working with the rogues. The Twoleg farmer sees the cats fighting and shoos them out. In the The Lost Warrior Series ''Warrior's Return :When Graystripe and Millie go to the barn to see Ravenpaw and Barley, Ravenpaw is excited to see his old denmate. Ravenpaw then tells Graystripe that the Clans went toward the setting sun, and about the prophecy the Clans received about a dying warrior. Ravenpaw invites Graystripe and Millie to spend the night at the barn. Then he summons Barley, who appears to have a crush on Millie. When Millie stalks a mouse, Ravenpaw comments that she is using ThunderClan hunting techniques. The next day all four cats depart, and Ravenpaw and Barely go as far as Highstones, and then return to the barn. Ravenpaw is regretful to see them go, as Graystripe was Ravenpaw's last connection to the forest. Throughout the book, Ravenpaw is shown black all over, with gray around his eyes and muzzle, as opposed to his accurate coloring. In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :Ravenpaw is noted to be Tigerstar, then Tigerclaw's, apprentice. Cats of the Clans :Rock explains how Ravenpaw did not enjoy fighting, and his mentor, Tigerclaw, could never understand that. Tigerstar misinterpreted Ravenpaw's reluctance to harm others as fear, and when Ravenpaw saw Tigerclaw kill Redtail, his life was put in danger. Firestar helped Ravenpaw escape to live on Barley's farm, where he still lives, living happily as a loner, more so than he was when he was a Clan cat. Code of the Clans : Ravenpaw is shown in ''"Who Goes There? Whitestorm Teaches Border Tactics", ''along with Firepaw, Graypaw, Sandpaw, and Dustpaw. When Whitestorm says that a cat has crossed the border the apprentices drew in the sand to practice patroling, Ravenpaw thinks he means that a cat crossed the real border, and is corrected. Later, Ravenpaw supplies a correct answer to Whitestorm's question on why a Clan cat could have crossed the border: they could need help. Near the end, Whitestorm commends Ravenpaw for his hunting skill, and says that the black apprentice only needs more courage to be as good as his denmates. Whitestorm also says that Ravenpaw might become Clan leader one day. Battles of the Clans :In the story ''"Dustpaw Speaks: Shadows in the Forest", Ravenpaw is sent back to ThunderClan's camp by his mentor Tigerclaw to alert Bluestar about a ShadowClan invasion. Trivia *It was revealed on Vicky Holmes' Facebook Page that Ravenpaw's parents were Fuzzypelt and Robinwing, and his littermate was Dustpelt, though Dustpelt did everything he could to deny that he was related to Ravenpaw.Revealed on Vicky's facebook page *In Warrior's Return ''and the ''Ravenpaw's Path ''series, Ravenpaw is shown as a solid black cat with gray areas around his eyes and muzzle.Revealed in Warriors Return pages 24-31. *He has been mistakenly called Ravepaw in A Dangerous Path. *He has been said to have amber eyes. *He has been said to have blue eyes. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Robinwing: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Father: :Fuzzypelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brothers: :Unidentified Kits:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Status Unknown :Dustpelt: Half-brother: :Longtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sisters: :Frostfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephews: :Ashfur:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Thornclaw:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 62 :Brackenfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 97-98 Nieces: :Cinderpelt: Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart :Brightheart: :Ferncloud: :Sandstorm: Great Nephews: :Spiderleg:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Birchfall:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Great Nieces: :Icecloud: :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool: :Whitewing: Great Grand Nephews: :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Grand Nieces: :Rosepetal: :Ivypaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Dovepaw: :Hollyleaf: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: Great Great Grand Nephew: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Great Great Grand Niece: :Cherrykit: Tree Quotes References and Citations